Harry James Potter-Black in Seiso Academy
by kazuki12akirah
Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend. But due to unforeseen circumstances, he had to go and do it alone.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving

**Chapter 1 [Arriving]**

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro.. I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He sighed heavily. They knew this would happen somehow but he hadn't realized that he would have to do this alone. he counted on the fact that Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna would be with him. But as he already knew, fate seems to hate him somehow. They are not dead or anything ike that. Ron and Hermione just somehow seemed content with their lives after the war. Ron, as he planned, became Auror; and Hermione, thrived into her role as a Department Head of Magical Beings. Neville Longbottom became busy as he ascended with his role as the Head of the Ancient and Noble Family of Longbottom. He apprenticed to Madam Sprout as soon as he repeated his 7th year; and Luna, well Luna traveled to different countries to discover magical creatures that only she somehow can see...

They seemed content enough that he didn't want to disturb them. Relationship with Ginny had been awkward, she hadn't understood his decision to somehow go back to being comfortable at the shadows. He hadn't wanted the fame that came with his name, the solidarity he proclaimed on living peacefully against the limelight. Ginny, the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family hadn't understood his plight, even Ron, the prat that he was, had even gave him sympathetic looks. So at that time, with the permission of the rest of her family, he broke up with her. She threw a tantrum but seeing that no one will side with her had gone with a huff...

But at least they had assured him that it was not his fault at all..

So now here he was at Tokyo Airport, waiting for the car that he rented with a chauffer. He will still be attending school but now it is a Muggle High School. At first he had been nervous, because the last itme that he attended Muggle school was until he was eleven. Hermione, the bookworm that she is, made them review everything so that they would be at least have passable knowledge.

Being the sole Head of Ancient and Noble Family of Potters and Blacks, he have a lot of responsibilities. He had Business Companies tied in the Muggle world. But he had a lot of help coming from Andromeda Tonks, who is born and bred a Pureblood. She knew a lot of ongoing behind scenes of the politics inside and out... But she has to consult him before implementing a decision...

As the only member left of the Potter family, he had to take the Headship as Lord Potter and as his inheritance from his godfather ('dogfather'), Sirius Black, he had to with the Black Lordship... Even now as the war finished he wondered if the fate hated him...

Being both the Lord Potter and Black comes with the ownership of companies all over the world with both the Wizarding and Muggle world. That was why he appointed Andromeda as proxy for the first few years as he had to finish his education first for both worlds. The responsibilities are too much for him. As he was not prepared for the position as his classmates. He was born as an Heir, but because of Dumbledore, he was made ignorant of his several positions and now he had to take the consequences. Neville, in his knowledge had been given lessons on how to manage their family business since he was but a child. He envy them, because it was easier for them to adjust to their positions unlike him...

It had been awkward for him, at first, meeting his employees, when he did not even know that he had several companies. He thinks that the Headmaster may have thought that he will not live, and die at the fight at the Final Battle... He shook his head to dissipate the thought... He have no time to think the past...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He sighed as he take a look at the papers that Andromeda and Hermione had given him about his school and place. 'What the hell were they thinking of buying me a mansion if I'm the only one will be living there? And Seisho Academy Music Department? I'm pretty sure I have to review again the only instruments that i have to learn on my etiquette lessons... Hmm.. now I know what that gleam they had for when they nagged me to at least try to play... Piano and Violin... Hmmp...'

As he heavily sighed again, he hadn't noticed the man the was suddenly in front of him if he hadn't heard him cough. "Excuse me? Are Potter Hari-sama?" he was asked.

"Ah gome.. Yes.. I am.." he answered him. He noticed that the man who greeted him was dressed in formal suit, has an average height of 5'9", he has black hair and hazel eyes. In his hands, he was holding a paper with his name written on it. "Good after...ah morning. Nice to meet you." he paused slightly when he noticed the time on his wrist watch.

"My name is Sumire Akira, Hari-sama, the car is at the front." The man, now identified as his chauffeur said he gestures with his hands. He nodded and walked towards the exit when he noticed the car that was waiting for him. He sweat drop as he said, "Sumire-san, I thought that it was simple family car that I rented?" bewildered as he eyed the Black Limousine.

"Ah, is it not to your standard? There was a last minute call from a Tonks-san about changing the specific car."

"It' s okay." he said to pacify the nervous man and saw him subtly sighed in relief. There are just some things that you can't hide from her he remembered her telling more like lecturing him that with his titles he at least have to allow his some comfort... Comfort my ass... This is just to her tastes...

The drive to his house was comfortable. It was a one-hour travel from the airport. It was a quiet affair as the driver was kind enough to leave him to his thoughts. 'I wonder what will happen now...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN:/ Sorry if it's short... This is my first story.. So, I'll be taking it bit step by step of writing...


	2. Chapter 2 My New Home Away From Home

**Chapter 2 [My New Home Away From Home ]**

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro.. I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

_Last Chapter: The drive to his house was comfortable. It was a one-hour travel from the airport. It was a quiet affair as the driver was kind enough to leave him to his thoughts. 'I wonder what will happen now...'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was so busy in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they arrived at his new home. He only wondered why they had stopped and to sweat drop when he saw the house... Not a house, you cannot even call it as a mansion. More like an ancestral home, to be precise the Potter Ancestral Home in Japan. 'Why the hell did they sent me a picture of a mansion they bought if I will be living here? Damn it! They played me! They knew this would happen! Argh!' He was so close to pulling his hair from his head with frustration. 'Hah', he sighed with aggravation and dropped his head in his head and was pulled from his musings when he heard a knock on the door of the car.

"Were here, Potter-sama.", the chauffeur, Sumire Akira-san said from outside the car as he opened the door for him.

"Arigatou Sumire-san, would you be kind to bring out my baggage? I admit that I am a bit tired from the flight." He kindly asked as he had experience when it comes to just ordering people around and it never harm to be polite with other's service.

Sumire looked a bit startled with the polite request but as take a peek, he received a warm and sincere smile towards him. He smiled in return, 'perhaps I was a bit quick to give a judgement, the young master seems polite.' He was a bit sceptical at first when he heard that he was hired to drive a young master to his new home. Rich teens in Japan are a bit of spoiled and arrogant that he concluded that this one will be the same.

"Hai Potter-sama." He replied with a bit of warmth in his voice.

Harry dubiously eyed his new home with a bit of sweat drop. He saw on the front of the house ('mansion!') that it has expansive garden with lots of roses and lilies in one side, 'Andromeda', he thought was the one who set that up. He saw benches all around the garden for short rest, and eyed a swing capable of laying down while reading. As soon as he neared the porch, he knew that he is the only person on the house and a note was attached to the door. It says:

**"_Harry James Potter-Black, this house is one the Ancestral Houses of Potter, your grandfather and grandmother often used this house when they are Japan for Business trips. I knew you would object so I didn't tell you. (There was a symbol of V drawn.) You are both Lord Potter and Lord Black, there is no way that I would let you live in a small house that was first arranged for the five of you. I would not let my Head to live such. You will be attending a Music Department that we have arranged for you. There was a reason after all why I had you learn to play ('I knew it! Hah!'). You will have to use that knowledge. You may want to change in a General Department in that school but I arranged it in a way that you cannot in any away do that."_**

**_Progeny of the Ancient And Most Noble House of Potter and Black_**

**_Andromeda Black Tonks_**

As he read he felt his jaw fell a little and sweat drop again for the umpteenth time just for today. No…way… She had done it again…Ahhh…heh, women… Just because he's not really comfortable with being pampered like rich brat, not that he's not rich or anything, he just dislike spending too much money on anything not really important. He still remember the way that he was manhandled and kidnapped by those constant women in his life and the sympathetic looks he received from the Weasleys and Neville when he was dragged to shop a whole new wardrobe. 'Harry James, you are a Lord you just can't attend parties with those clothes!' (Andromeda) or 'Harry dear, you have to at least some comfortable clothes especially in winter. Those rags that you wear are not appropriate.'(Molly) or 'Harry, as a Hero, even if you do not want to be seen as one, many will look up to you with guidance and with these that you are wearing, many will think that you have gambled away your family inheritance.' (Hermione reasoned to him).

He had to buy different shirts, jeans, even new boxers much to his embarrassment, new formal and everyday robes as the one that he has on Hogwarts was a little short for him. He had a late growth spurt at the end of his supposed to be seventh year, to his glee and happiness he now stood a little over of six feet. Then he was hauled to ophthalmologist to change his glasses and he purchased a potion to cure his eyesight and an additional eye glasses for reading so that his newly cured eyesight would not be put on too much strain and go back to where it was before. He thank them again and again even if he had to carry all the bags, he had an armful even if all of them are shrank. He was happy and relieved that they bought he had to have and promised himself not to go again but has to groan when he was told that they had to go again the next day for his muggle clothes. What a way to spend a vacation!

Now he had learned to be wary and learned to have several excuses in hand whenever he had the forbidding feeling creep on him. He trusted his gut feeling, it saved him many times on their adventures thank you very much and he is going to use every advantages he got.

And when they had learnt that he never got his shots except when his parents were still alive and the one-time thing on his primary school, they had to drag him screaming and all that to St. Mungos to take his overdue shots and had to take a whole check-up. By the end of the day he was exhausted with all the questioning and he still have to take dozens of nutrition potions twice a day. He never had been happy to leave The Burrow and that he avoided the place for a week before he was forced to come again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was jolted out of his daydreaming when he heard footsteps heading his way and to see the man hauled his bags on the front door.

"Potter-sama, where will I be putting your bags?" he was asked and when he turned around, he saw a key that he never noticed before attached to the back of the note. He ripped it and saw that there was a P.S. This is the key to the house. Enjoy.

"Ah. Arigatou Sumire-san.", he said to the man as he put the key to open the large door for them. When it was opened he felt his jaw drop again because he saw that as it was large on the outside it looks much larger on the inside. There are long stairways that he can see on both of side and much to his distraught, and to the man's silent amusement, there was a large sign indicating which room was his. 'Hermione' that was the name that crossed his mind the minute that he saw that. She was the only one humorous enough to do that. 'But thank you Mione, now I don't have to look for every room to find which is mine.'

"This way Sumire-san." He directed as he followed the signs every few corners, in which he belatedly realized that his room was at the very centre of the house.

When they entered his room he cannot help but feel grateful as looked every inch of the room that they had decorated for him, it was as if he was still at his room at Hogwarts, he have a four-poster bed with, silver and red cover and brown comforter, a study table beside and a shelf full of books that he had every intention to read immediately when he took a peek at the titles. He saw a door leading to his right and immediately saw that it was his bathroom. Another door to his left, and was about to explore more when he heard Sumire's voice at the doorway.

"Potter-sama, I will leave these beside the door. If you will excuse me, do you have anything for me to do?" he hesitatingly asked by the doorway.

"Ah… It is okay now. I will lead you to the front." He stride towards the hallways back to the car outside. Sumire following him. "Thank you very much for driving me here. Here take this." In his hand was a ten thousand yen paper money.

He took the man's hand in his and put the money in there when he saw his hesitation. "Arigatou Potter-sama." And then in turn, as was of habit he gave his calling card and drove away as the young master took it. "This is my contact number if you will have my service again."

He was up the steps to get in his room when he decided to explore his new home. He started at the ground floor seeing as he was already there up the upper floors. All in all, he has over 50 rooms with their own bathrooms, an Entertainment Room, a Ball room, a Swimming Pool, a formal and family dining room, he has two offices, one next to his bedroom and the other was on the ground floor for business meetings.

He was so exhausted that he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. There was a smile on his face, as he think of starting his new life in a different country but this is home away from home…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN:/ Ah. This is a little longer than the first chapter… Hope that you'll R&R…

Please leave a comment so that I can take your advices on how to improve my writing.. This was my first time and my first story that I posted so I will accept everything even if it is a bad review it is still your comment. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 Touring

**Chapter 3 [Touring]**

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro… I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

_Last Chapter:_

_He was so exhausted that he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. There was a smile on his face, as he think of starting his new life in a different country but this is home away from home…_

It was nine o'clock in the morning when he woke up, he may have been too tired yesterday, and he remembered going to his room at just 6 at the afternoon. When he was awake enough not to go back to sleep again, he walked towards the bathroom to have a long nice relaxing bath and get ready for day as it was still a few days before the start of the term he mused that it was still okay to tour the area a little so he will not get lost at least, and to visit important places like the town's public market, convenience store and especially the school. There is no way he will be getting lost in the middle of finding his school…

As he entered the bathroom he saw different kinds of scented bath soaps and toiletries. He chose the Lavender scent to sooth his tired muscles, he took of his clothes the one he wore yesterday and he hadn't had the chance to change last night, and started filling the bath tub with water and poured a decent amount of bath soap until he felt that it was enough. He entered the tub and relaxed a little as the warm water started soothing his tired and cramped muscles a bit. Scrubbed his skin while just laying down. He didn't know much time has passed, he was jolted out of his nap ('Hey! I couldn't help it okay?!'). When he heard him phone ring from his bedroom. Just as he got up he noticed that the water was cooling, he quickly grabbed a robe to answer the phone call. Just as he pressed the button he heard his name being shouted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Why didn't you call? Did you know how worried we were? I was expecting your call when you arrived there safely!" he heard his best friend's voice rant as he distanced his phone from his ear lest he will go deaf.

"Mione…Mione…yes…yes… Sorry I didn't call right away I just woke up okay? I fell sleep right away? Do you know how it feels to be trapped in the metal contraption for twelve hours? Twelve!" he answered and whined as soon as he was able to.

They talked for a while but he was started to get cold and had realized that he was still on his bathrobe and he really needed to get dressed.

"Goodbye Mione, Ron, I have to go. I still need to dress. Yes. I'll be touring a bit. To get familiar you know."

"Ah… Okay… Just be careful will you?"

"I don't find trouble, trouble always finds and follows me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He shook off his robe and quickly found his clothes, he chose a simple jeans and a sleeveless shirt and a black converse. He also took his wallet and a small notebook that he always brings and with that he walked towards the kitchen if the pantry and refrigerator has enough food to last at least a month. He opened them one by one and wrote in a small notebook on the ones that have to be replaced and he have to buy. When he was outside, he paused slightly as he took note that he needed some gardening tools and seeds he need to buy for his garden.

He wondered around and started asking the locals to find the nearest market, hospital (he is a trouble magnet the least he could do was be able to find one in case of an emergency!), and most importantly, his new school. He found out that it was a well-known school that caters to general and music-inclined students. Some students' parents are well-known around the country and he can't helped but be a little overwhelmed on that.

'I have to practice more to have at least passable grades. My life just gets complicated.'

He shook his head. He have to eat before getting to the market. He eyed the area that he was now at, trying to find a quiet restaurant so he can eat as he felt his stomach rumble. He found one just few steps from him. The smell that was coming from that place was making him hungrier. As soon he stepped inside he was sure that he will eating here regularly, he sat down on a free table and grabbed the menu and eyed the list to chose from and as soon as he chosen what he want he called the waiter to order his food. He chose miso soup with mushroom, grilled fish sashimi, teriyaki, katsudon, rice, and several more and was amused to see him bug-eyed when he rattled his long list of orders. He guessed it was a bit overwhelming.

"Hungry much?" he was asked the guy next to his seat. He has a greenish-brown hair and golden eyes.

"Yes. Only arrived last night and I hadn't have dinner and breakfast for today. I'm hungry enough to get second later. I'm Potter Harry, yorushiku." He said as he lifted his hand for a shake. The guy eyed him for a moment from up to down and up again.

"Ah. Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Potteru-san." He nodded and accepted the handshake. "You're new here? You have an accent."

"Yes. I arrived yesterday from England. I'm touring the area a little so that I will not be lost, this will be the first time I'm here in Japan so I was memorizing of the place."

"Where are you staying then? I can help you around here."

"Thanks. My place is not that far form here just from that corner." He said while pointing the place where his house stood not too far.

Tsuchiura eyed where he was pointing and he was a bit confused when he remembered that there is no residential home near there just a mansion that no one was living, and a small park.

The confusion on the guy's face was it all took for Harry to elaborate more. "The mansion just down the road."

"Eh? That mansion? I thought that was haunted?!" he sounded shocked that the other boy was living there along.

"What's so shocking about someone living there? That is my family's ancestral home you know." He was understandingly flabbergasted that he got reaction.

"Sorry…Sorry…" he apologized to him with a sheepish expression on his face. "It is just no one had lived there for the past years so it was surprising and all that."

Harry was about to open to open his mouth to reply but was stopped as he smelled food and was drooling at the site that met his eyes. There on the table in front from him laid down and he felt more than he heard the rumbling of his stomach with hunger. And without a word devoured the food like a mad man starved (which he is) and finished them all just in ten minutes and he is still hungry. He ordered seconds and thirds and a desert. By the time he finished, he was wondering why it was a bit quiet and tilted his head up and noticed that the other costumers were eyeing him a bit wild-eyed.

He blushed at the stares that he was receiving and cough a little to hide his embarrassment. And turn to face the guy that he was talking and saw his eyes twinkled in amusement and a tilt of his mouth confirmed that he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Ah…(cough) Sorry…" he was still blushing when he called the waiter for his bill. When he paid, he stood up and turn to his companion. "Ano… Tsuchiura-san, I have to go! See you at school!." He yelled over his shoulder.

'That was embarrassing!'

-000-0000-000-

He quickly got over it and decided to go to public market to buy his much needed groceries. He proceeded to take a large cart that he knew would be full in no time at all. He strode to the isle that displays the meat section and got himself several kilos of bacons, pork and beef. He bought several kinds of vegetables, soups, teas, fish, a sack of rice, and many more ranging from salt, sugar, eggs, onion and garlic. He paid for the food with his credit card when he saw the dubious look with an air of confusion to how would he paying for all of that. He didn't know if who was more surprised, him or the cashier that he was to carry such a big purchase. Thankfully though, they had a nice delivery service, considering that he just bought a large part of their stock, he was given a discount and his place is just near is total plus.

He eyed the surrounding once more and saw to his delight and ice cream parlor. He went inside and ordered a large bowl of chocolate ice cream and peek at the time on his wrist watch and was surprised to see that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He still has enough time to visit the school now that he was finished with his chores, with the treat finished he stood up and asked around the vicinity the direction to the Seiso Academy. Walking leisurely, he arrived at the gate after 20 minutes. He saw the guards and they saw him when he walked more closely. "Hey gaki. What are you doing here? Next week will be the start of class."

"Ano guard-san, I'm a transfer student from England and I was wondering if I can enter for a bit? It will be less embarrassing for me if I will at least know where I will be going when the inauguration starts." He sheepishly replied their questioning stares. They stared at him that was making him a bit of uncomfortable. "Okay kid. Just for a while. Here." He was given a map of the school and indicated classrooms and a brochure that he was sure he saw with his acceptance letter.

"Arigatou!" he bowed a little as he observed from his adventure earlier.

"Polite kid that one." the second guard said to the first one he was talking with.

He was looking at the map spread out in his arms and was covering his face that he hadn't realized he bumped into someone just before he tumbled and the map he was carrying was laying on the ground.

"Ah." He expressed his surprise just with a sound. He looked towards the one who had bumped him and saw a boy sleeping on the ground. He didn't even woke up. 'Why is he sleeping there?' he titled his head with confusion in his eyes. 'I'll just be on my way then. Hmmm…' he continued on his way after getting the map and was to enter the building that was indicated to be the music room when he heard a violin being played in one of the rooms, the windows were open. He took a peek and saw someone with a light blue hair at an average height playing a song Ave Maria.

It was never good to eavesdrop so he quickly left, not that he would not hear him playing, it was all over the campus after all. He toured the place room by room seeing nothing interesting except when he saw a grand piano in one of the rooms. He was tempted to play but he was only admitted inside for a tour of the place. Seeing as there was nothing more to do but go back. It would not do well if the deliveries were to arrive and he was not at home. He quickly strode towards the gate and said goodbye to the guards as he was leaving, he still have to cook his dinner and he would like to be at home before it got too dark thank you very much.

When he got to the property he saw that there was a delivery truck that was wating for him outside the porch. He greeted the men and allowed them inside the house to let them carry the heaviest of them. They seemed unsurprised at all that he is the owner and leaving there at all. This just means that words travels fast and that mean Tsuchiura has something to do with it. 'Oh well. '

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the weekend flew by with him doing his chores, planting the new flower seeds that he got the second day the he arrived, cleaning his kitchen (this is my territory!) until he was sure there are no bacteria lurking around at all, and entertaining himself, spending his time in the Swimming and Entertainment Room even if he was all alone.

He was busying himself so that the nervous energy around him has nothing to do to the fact that he was excited to go back to a muggle school…uh uh not at all…

Okay he was nervous as hell but he decided to have an early night so that he can wake up a little much earlier. He still has to cook his bento in the morning and to ready his uniform and to go to school much earlier so he has time to walk around the campus…

He slept peacefully that night knowing that a new chapter of his life will open…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN:/ Is it okay? Please R&R. So that I can take your suggestions and comments to improve my writing and plot. This would be the last chapter for a while, I will resume writing again (if possible next week so I can refresh my ideas…) if I accumulated enough reviews so I can tell if you at least liked my story somewhat... ahehehe…

edited 06/03/14

I am in the process of writing for the fourth chapter and I will be very grateful if you give me tidbits of ideas that you want. I cannot promise though that it would be written but it will still be up for consideration... I will be putting it up by next week if I received enough Review cause I need ideas...

**TO ****KyuubiChild717**: _Yes, I will have Harry human servants but I have to delay it a few days for him because I want him to at least because of 'Andromeda' (or Andy)...and Thanks for the review... I hope that I can satisfy your curiosity to keep reading my story!_

**TO & ****ShadowOkamiYokai**:_ Thank you for your reviews... Keep reading and review! _


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

_Author's Note: I said that it will be a week before the next one, but as soon as I started on writing this one I just can't seem to stop until it is finished and can't stop myself to post it ASAP...Oh well..Here it is! Enjoy!_

**C****hapter 4 [First day]**

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro.. I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

_Last Chapter:_

_Okay he was nervous as hell but he decided to have an early night so that he can wake up a little much earlier. He still has to cook his bento in the morning and to ready his uniform and to go to school much earlier so he has time to walk around the campus…_

_He slept peacefully that night knowing that a new chapter of his life will open…_

* * *

He woke up feeling refreshed and it took him a while to be disturbed with his relaxation when he remembered that he still has chores to do, and he had to get up now. He stretch his body to wake up his muscles and do his routine morning exercises. 'Ah! I slept well!' he sighed in content before he walked to his bathroom to have his shower. He finished at fifteen minutes and got to his dresser to get his new uniform.

He observed it for the first time and saw that it consists of a white long-sleeved polo shirt, black sweater vest, a white blazer with the Seiso Academy's logo at the left shoulder, tailored trousers and a red tie signifying that he is a second year student. It is not too bad, he is just thankful that whoever enrolled him had purchased him several sets of the uniform so he has no problem to change every day. He wore the shirt and trousers and left the remaining to be donned later so that it would not stain when he cooked his breakfast and prepared him lunch bento.

As he was walking down the stairs, he still remembered the surprised and shocked look on Andy's face when she learned that he can cook much better than her. He was cooking for the three of them when she got home from her (she was his) office on the Ministry and saw the food on the table and the apron the he was wearing and had gobsmacked expression as she realized that she doesn't have to cook for them. 'Ah. Andy! You're just on time for lunch!' he chirpily greeted.

"Harry, were you the one who did this?" she asked whispered.

"Yep!"

She testily taste the food and brightened when it was good. There are no more conversations except when Teddy was adorably demanding his food. There are no written and oral decision but it was obvious that her kitchen is his territory from then on. Not that she can't cook, she could but only simple dishes as her husband was the cook for them, sometimes being a Pureblood has its disadvantages to a home and Nymphadora was clumsy as hell.

'Ah… good times…' he mused as he landed on the last stair and heading towards his kitchen, good thing that he already arranged everything before he slept and the ingredients already cut and he just have to cook them. He pulled the eggs and milk, and beef meat from the refrigerator. He started beating the eggs and added a pinch of salt, he just can't adjust to sweetened omelette so he will just cook salted omelette, teriyaki beef, sautéed vegetables, and he poured his tea on a container. When he cooked his bento lunch, he arranged his vest and blazer, readied his school things and adjusted his lunch to his bag in a way that it will not be disarranged when he walk, but as he walked towards his porch he saw the Black Limousine and Sumire- san again. And he is torn between a relief that he do not have to walk and exasperated that it will be Andromeda again.

"Ohayou Potteru-sama. Tonks-sama called us yesterday to arrange your ride to school until your car is delivered from England." The man said when he was his confusion pasted on his face, not that it was the young master's fault, he was too when he had gotten the call too early in the morning.

"Ah. Sumire-san! Ohayou!" he chirped his reply. He was obviously happy and excited to attend even if he was still sceptical that he can catch up with his classmates for the lessons that he hadn't attended since he was eleven at all. Most especially since in terms of musical ability he is still in the beginner stage, his skill will still not be up to par with others that grew up playing and learning theirs with personal tutors. Unlike him that had just started a few months back.

He walked inside the car and started up a conversation with the man since he had nothing to do. "Sumire-san." he started. "I heard a rumour about the school, is it true that a fairy exists there?"

"Gomenasai, Potter-sama. Rumours like that exist all the time here in this area but some people said at one time that they saw a fairy and it has never been proven." He saw him looked at him thru the mirror.

"Well, I will just have to ask and see if it is true then. Is there a message that Tonks-san told you to pass on to me? I was still wondering about that bit when you said that 'until my car arrive'?"

"Tonks-sama said to tell you that she has bought you a car for your use and it will not be sent until you memorize the place. Otherwise, I will be required as your driver around the town. Ah…Here we are, Potter-sama." He heard him say as he looked outside the window and saw that they are really outside the gate, though he preferred this rather than to get off at the front entrance. The reason that he woke up earlier than usual was to tour a little of the school grounds and to use that time to observe his school mates to take note of their behaviours, this was his first time in a foreign school and he had to learn before he seriously someone with his ignorance. The first few days in here, he spend his time relaxing and taking his time have and adventure inside the manor by memorizing the hidden passages that he found. There was one time he found a door by one of the rooms leading directly to the kitchen, one to the garden, and one slide leading to a secret room at the basement cases full of Wizarding alcohols.

"Sumire-san, I will be walking from here." He stated to the man.

"Are you sure, Potter-sama? It is still a few ways to the administration building." The chauffeur replied surprised.

"Hai. It still a bit early, Sumire-san. I doubt the classes will start this early and I want to walk." He said calmly to the hesitant man.

"If you say so, Potter-sama. I was ordered to pick you up. What time would you like me to get you, Potter-sama?" he asked as he opened the door for the young master.

"Four at the afternoon seems okay Sumire-san. I wouldn't really know until I had my schedule, if it is okay with you, I will call you the time later to confirm it." He paused to think and added, "Would it be possible if we stop by some place before we drive to my house?"

"Alright then, young master. Please call me to confirm the time. Goodbye Potter-sama." The older man greeted before he drove off the car.

He looked left and right and noticed that few people are arriving already, he noted the fact that majority of them are wearing a black blazer compared to his white, and seems to pause slightly to look at him. Probably wondering who he is.

He slowly walked the campus vicinity and takes a careful look at where he was going… It was that decision that saved him from being trip as a student was sleeping on the way, in the concrete sidewalk. He avoided him by side stepping the poor boy and continued his way and took a look at him for the last time and shrugged his shoulders that it will not be his fault if the boy will be late. He saw a field and took a chance to see several students, football (soccer in Japan) players taking their morning practice. It was a coincidence that he saw the guy he had seen when he had to get out to have his grocery and concluded that he is General Division student. Music Division students, in his opinion, do not seem to take exercises that much, much at least play a sport. Injuries are not an option, as their hands are to be taken care for their careers. Callouses are formed with the excessive practices, not by playing a sport.

He had gotten to the office to get his schedule as most of the students are going to a billboard to see what class they belong. He took that opportunity to get his class schedule. When he entered the room there was already a student inside. He had a long hair and wore a white blazer, surrounded by female teacher charming his way.

He coughed to get an attention. "Ohayou, I'm Potter-Black Harry, sensei. Would it be possible to get my class schedule early?" he kindly asked the slightly flustered woman at the desk.

He saw her discretely (or not so discretely) fixing her blouse and skirt a little and adjusted her chair to fully see him. It took her a while to remember the new transfer student from England and when she did, she opened the drawer containing his files and picked a single sheet that she gave to him.

"Here are your classes, Potter-Black-sama. And this is a map of the campus compound and this is a slip that you needed your teachers to sign after the classes." She added another paper and a brochure containing the map for foreign and transfer students. She paused for a second before she remembered that she had another student requesting the same and do the same thing again and this time gave the other guy beside him. "Here you go, Yunoki-kun."

"Arigatou sensei." He gave her an awkward bow, saw her nod, and walked outside again while reading the papers given to him. He did not see the look and calculative glance that Azuma give to him, 'a red tie. We have a new transfer student, how odd…'.

* * *

On his paper, he saw:

Name: Potter-Black Harry

Year/Class: Second Year Class One (2-1)

Seat Number : 14

Monday to Friday:

8:00 – 8:30 Homeroom

8:30 – 9:20 Fine Arts

9:20 – 10:10 Health and Physical Education

10:10 – 11:00 Mathematics

11:00 – 11:50 Science (Chemistry)

11:50 – 12:30 LUNCH BREAK

12:30 – 1:20 Music (Lecture)

1:20 – 3:00 Music (Practical Performance)

3:00 – 3:50 Languages (Nihongo/English/French)

3:50 – onwards Extra Curricular: Clubs / Elective Subjects (Home Economics/Foreign Languages)

'Wow. This is one busy schedule. I was right, I'll just text Sumire-san later then.' Was his reaction and almost bumped to an over excited guy running towards the room he just left and heard him shout 'Azuma-kun! Yes! We're at the same class!'

He shook his head wondering if that guy was put at the wrong year when he saw the colour of his tie, he reminded him of his godfather ('dogfather!') and the twins. Excited as a puppy and just as cheerful.

He was on his way towards his assigned room when he saw an odd thing. The boy that he saw sleeping outside is still sleeping but in a standing position along the hallway. 'How can he even sleep like that though?' He shrugged at oddness of the situation, somebody will wake him up…probably. And continued his way towards the room, few people are already inside and some eyed him for a moment and despite the obvious that he is a new transfer, get back to what they were doing and ignored him. The creepy thing was…and he is trusting his gut again in this one was that he noticed that some girls discretely are eyeing him up and down. It sent shivers on his spine when some of them had this gleam in their eyes that he mentally reminded himself to avoid them if it is the last thing he will do. Never again. Fangirls. Hate them. Especially the stalkerish ones, like Ginny and Romilda Vane, including the Creevy brothers.

* * *

He took a seat provided on the class schedule marking his and sat down comfortable and as he had nothing to do, got a book from his bag and started to read. He was jolted out as he heard a scrape of a chair near his and instead of looking up to curious stares, he ignored them and read again.

He didn't know but he was just given the title of 'Handsome and quiet' by the girls. He continued on avoiding them until he heard a manly voice stating them to be quiet. Their homeroom teacher just arrived. In his nervousness, but calm at the outside, he put the book back inside his bag when he heard that the teacher was checking the attendance.

"Potter-Black." His name was called and he answered. "Here, sensei…" and on and on until the last on the list was called.

"Good morning, I'm Terikawa Kazuma. I'll be your homeroom teacher and I teach Math. By name, please tell us about yourself…"

* * *

AN:/ And done! I'll be cutting this a bit short… Don't worry the next one will be a jump to the Concours…Just like what happened on the first episode of the anime…I will be changing it a little bit, so that Harry can join or not…

Thank you for reading!

Please R&R…


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

**Chapter 5 [Surprises]**

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro.. I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

* * *

_Last Chapter: He didn't know but he was just given the title of 'Handsome and quiet' by the girls. He continued on avoiding them until he heard a manly voice stating them to be quiet. Their homeroom teacher just arrived. In his nervousness, but calm at the outside, he put the book back inside his bag when he heard that the teacher was checking the attendance._

"_Potter-Black." His name was called and he answered. "Here, sensei…" and on and on until the last on the list was called._

"_Good morning, I'm Terikawa Kazuma. I'll be your homeroom teacher and I teach Math. By name, please tell us about yourself…"_

* * *

The first homeroom class passed by like that. There was really nothing interesting except when he was stared at when it was it turn. The fact that he's a transfer student including that he is also a foreign decent had not helped matters for him at all. It was a bit unnerving to say at the least, it was the knowledge that their teacher was there his only saving grace that he was not hounded by the girls. Not that he hated them, only the species called fangirls (or fanboys- Creevey brothers) that he hate, despise, and like to avoid very much. He had to grimace when it was his turn that he heard some of them squealing.

"Potter-Black Harry. July 31st 1980. Leo. Piano and Violin. Red, gold, and silver. I do not like fangirls, noise, and bullies. Ah…"he paused then asked the teacher if he had to say his status or the family business as he was the only stranger in this class, this was a much better solution than be bombarded with questions later. He sighed a bit and added, "I came here in Japan to take a break on taking the family business. Though I am the head, I'm still a minor so I have to finish my studies first…" he stopped talking, bow a little and took his seat. The silence on the room a bit stifling until Terikawa-sensei got his bearings and called the next student. Now that he was finished, he take a look at his classmates and noticed one boy beside him, it was the same boy that he saw practicing on his tour on the school. He has a light blue hair and an aloof look on his face, like he didn't care at all. He caught a flicker on interest on that same eyes when he mentioned that he play two instruments, and then it was gone again. He learned that he was Tsukimori Len and plays violin. It would be interesting in the practical lessons.

The bell rang after the last student was called and Terikawa-sensei walked out of the room. Good thing that the next teacher entered before he was questioned by the girls in his class. The next classes were spent like that. Taking attendance then the curriculum pointed out. It was only in lunch that he saw something strange again. He was walking outside towards the garden to have his bento that he saw a General Department student running from a fairy calling out for her. He stared at the little Being until it feel he was being stared at and looked at him. Their eyes met, stared for a while, and then he turned around going to a different side like he saw nothing at all. He ignored it yelling for him this time, and a sighed in relief when the little guy stopped following him, the next thing he knew, the bells next to him rang. And looked at the bells for the first time, and noticed that they have to rope to be pulled, he was confused for a moment, then noticed the 'it' that was the cause. It seemed that the general department student was confused as well and ran again.

'What is a fairy doing in this school?' that was what he was confused about, not the fairy. He's a wizard for Merlin's sake. He knows a magical being when he saw one. 'Come here for a peaceful year, it is confirmed then, trouble finds me.' He thought as he was chewing his food.

* * *

"That is all. Remember you have to bring these tomorrow. I have to see what level are you now so I can concentrate on to those who need help…" their Music Practicals teacher, Hiroto Kanazawa, in a lazy manner. "Now go…shoo…shoo…"

When he got home driven by Sumire-san. He didn't know if he has to be surprised or not. It seems that when he was at school, the human servants employed under the Potter Companies arrived. One butler, if he was not mistaken, thirty maids, five gardeners, and a driver were waiting for him at the porch of the manor. The butler greeted him as he got down from the car. "Welcome Home, obocchama. I am Wataru Kyouske, the butler of Potter Family. I was employed by your grandfather the last they were here, Harry-dono." He gestured to him so the man could take his bag. "Is Andromeda who employed you? Why wasn't I informed?" he asked him, he gave him his baggage as he walked inside the house, the maids bowing to him as he passed. They are still busy cleaning to whole building. It was obvious that they weren't here that long yet. "Hai young master. She did mention that she don't want you informed on this matter. She predicted that you would decline, Harry-dono."

"Hmmm…"

The man informed him that he will be serving as a butler and someone had been appointed as his secretary. To organize his schedule and the often times that he has to participate to an event he has to go as the Lord Potter or Lord Black. Beginning again as a student, he has to have all the help he can get especially with regarding with his family's companies. He may appointed Andromeda as the Regent and a minor (in regards to of age in the muggle world), he is still the owner, and thus, he has still responsibilities that he just can't pile to Andromeda.

He got the feeling that she will be doing this kind of surprises from now on. 'And I will be unable to do anything about it too. 'Cause she'll say that it is a necessity for someone of my station, I think she just enjoys this to frustrate me and watch from afar…Now that I think about it…' he suspiciously eyed every corner of the hallways if there are any hidden cameras, 'It is something she would do…'

The butler was silent as he was observing the grandson of the man that was his friend a long time ago. He pitied the boy for inheriting the Potter hair. He remembered his friend being frustrated on one occasion, spending time on the bathroom mirror trying to tame it a little. And was a little irritated that the only solution was to let his hair longer, and even then it curled at the end. He mused if his young master would decide to let his hair grow. He was inwardly amused but shown a cool expression when he saw that the young master was eyeing him a bit curiously when he said that he was working for his grandfather, and perhaps a little of longing on those eyes. He was been allowed to know that Harry-san hasn't been told about them. He coughed. "The grounds had been cleaned and the gardeners had informed me they had seen the seedlings you had bought and was happy to plant them for you, Obocchama. The maids had seen to it that your room is cleaned. Your regent, Andromeda-sama had sent the paper works that beside your room. Is there something else you need, Harry-dono?"

He heard his butler asked him as he turned his direction towards the room that he knew his office and when he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of towers of documents and paperworks stacked on his desk. He cringed at the thought that his fingers would be cramped after he finished them. He cautiously side stepped one the towers to walk to his desk and had to smile as he noticed that what he needed were placed at the middle of office desk, his stamps, quills, inks, ballpens, and even a red candle that he have to melt for the Wizarding equivalent of official documents and be pressed with his lord ring. He avoided his gaze to on the mounds of papers on the room and had seen Wataru-san's amused stare and the small tilt of the man's lips.

"Andromeda sent all of this?" he gestured with his hands and still try to avoid looking at them, not that he's not grateful and all but it was still surprising to see a lot of them in a single day. He was now starting to doubt himself if it was the right decision to appoint a certain Andromeda Tonks to be the proxy of both Potter and Black seats and stared at the man's eyes. 'He will absolutely and resolutely will NOT look at them! Mounds and mounds of them!' Even if he was stared at coolly by his assigned butler and had seen him amused.

"Hai, obocchama." He saw him tilt the corner of his lips more. "These are the documents left behind when the late Lord and Lady Potter (Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black), on their deaths as your father and mother was focused on the war on their time. Tonks-sama updated those before sending them here for your approval. These are almost 20 years of official documents for the companies and properties your grandparents left behind for your parents but was unable to have the time for them."

He was afraid that if he looked at the papers he will see them add and procreate more (he was on the belief that paper works add more if you don't look at them…). He picked up one just one paper, read it a little, focused on them, then signed it at the bottom when he saw that it was a request for the repairs on one of the destroyed manors that he has. He took a peak on his butler and saw an approving glint on the man's eyes and was relieved that he was doing okay. He took another folder, read them, signed them and incase of something that he has to change took it aside for more appraisal for later.

That was the start and he continued until he reached the year of his parents' demise. Until then, it was for his approval, when he reached that part, he was a little surprised and had to frown at the official documents proclaiming him on their wills as the sole inheritor. The families wherein the members was perished on the second war and only the elders remained. It was overwhelming to now know that the large percentage of his Trust fund was from them, not that he knew, he just thought that it was from the main Potter Family vault it was from. He checked them again and again if he read it right, an astonished on his face when it reached his brain and had frozen. He then heard and amused chuckle on his right and concluded to just get on with it as he signed it automatically and had to sigh when he looked at the still remaining piles of documents. Only then he realized he had only done one year and eight months' worth of the paper works and donned a horrified and resigned expression on his faced as he eyed them again. Only 15 years' worth more. And sighed heavily again.

He was just starting to reach for the year 1983 documents when he was startled out of his focused when the butler called him from his side.

"Harry-sama, the dinner is ready. Do we prepare it here in your office or the dining room?" he was asked.

"Ah. I would like to eat at the Dining room. The family one." He stretched his sore back and flexed his right hand as it was starting to cramp a little. Not that he noticed then, some of the reports he saw was interesting to read, he now know that his grandparents started a Charity fund for the orphaned children from the Second War, has several farms, and the Potter Luck and charm that he apparently inherited. His great-grandfather was a proclaimed investor of a shop he helped his friend opened, just as he was on the Weasley twins on their joke shop. And he was part owner of several shops on Hogsmeade that his great-great-great-grandfather started. Potter Family, it seems like to help their friends even when they did not been asked for it, and was rewarded with percentage of the ownership of the business that they opened whether they knew it or not. Some of the members knew and others had not and had to suffer confusion when they saw an increase of the gold in their vaults to the amusement of the helped friend/s when they proclaimed their confusion on their vault accounts. It had been the amusement of their friends and other linked relatives as it seem that it was passed down on next generations of members of the Potter family.

He stride slowly taking his time towards the family dining room with Wataru-san on his left side behind him. The maids had prepared a full course meal and was standing on the side waiting for further instructions and if he needed them. He was guided to the middle of the table and sat down. He started eating quietly and expressed his delight to the cook as he smiled and saw several maids including Wataru-san to relax their tensed posture as if waiting for a disapproval. When he was full, he ate a little of everything. Matcha Purin (Green Tea Pudding) is now his favourite dessert.

"Earl grey tea please, Wataru-san. One sugar. No milk." He was still not used to the bitter kind of teas in Japan, he liked the English kind, he was thankful that he hadn't forgotten to bring several boxes of them when he travelled and that Andromeda included that when he sent it with the chefs.

He was served his tea and remained quiet for a few minutes but had to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while. "Wataru-san, did Andromeda say when she wanted those documents (he grimaced at the term that his butler saw) delivered to her?"

"Hai, young master. Tonks-sama told me that she needed them at the end of the week." He had to chuckle quietly as he saw his expression. He cringed at the thought that he had to finished them right away. His poor hand. "She also send potions with them, Harry-dono." A twinkle of the eye was he saw to know that his butler was amused.

"What kind of potions, Wataru-san?" he asked a little wary of the things that Andromeda will now send his way. First the Potter Manor, then his temporary service of Limousine, then his personal butler, maids, gardeners, chefs, driver, and his new car. He would not doubt that that woman was doing this to amuse herself to see his predicament and that was her personality that erased his doubts that she is Sirius' cousin. Sirius may have been a Marauder but his cousin was Slytherin through and through even when she was casted out of the Black Family by marrying Theodore Tonks, a muggleborn wizard.

"A muscle relaxant, obocchama."

He sighed in relief and had a horrified expression when his butler continued. "New batch of Nutrition Potion, and a Growth Potion." Even if he was able to grow a little taller, it had been average and he is still the shortest among his batch mates, all of them are over six feet. He was still under six feet, he was just thankful that a wizard's growth will not be over until he was in prime age for wizards and witches which is 30.

"Ah." He sighed in resignation as he was handed the last two said potions and grimaced at the taste. He decided to go back to his office, to at least finish a small percentage of the documents that he had to sign for approval or send back the ones that he rejected. It will be for his own good to finished them as soon as possible as it will be no doubt in his mind that Andromeda Tonks will send more of them if he decided not to start. He picked his fountain pen again, this time starting on the muggles' side of his family's business.

It will be long night….

* * *

_Author's Note: It was written on the book series that the Battle of Hogwarts finished on May 2, 1998… The start of school classes on Japan (as I researched) is on month of April (if I had it right…), so in my story, Voldemort was defeated on February 2, 1998. I adjusted it a little, so that people will not get confused if the events conflicted. One month in the infirmary and one month on getting all of his ministry affairs finished._

_The participants of the_ Concours_ will be announced on the next update. I'm sorry if I am not fast enough to finish my chapters. 'Cause even if I read many of others' story, I'm still an amateur writer and the details of story was thought and written on the spot as I was writing it._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6 Concours Selection

**Chapter 6 [Concours Selection]**

_**Author's Note: I'm Sorry if this was late in the upload... The new school year started last week and the professors had already given us several home works and project reports...Not fun at all... My hand cramped as it all had to be hand-written...So! This is my update for this week I had this written a little longer than my previous chapters maybe it was because I had several days to write and edit this several times... It was a fun and you will noticed the similarity in the announcement 'cause that was my guide...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Summary: Before his 17th birthday, Harry already planned out his future after he defeated Voldemort, with the help of his friends, they set up his documents eligible for migrating to another country. They had chosen a country that they knew do not speak English language so not to be obvious. They have chosen Seiso Academy in Japan to attend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series nor La Corda d'Oro… I merely borrows the characters to make up a story plot...

_Last Chapter: "Ah." He sighed in resignation as he was handed the last two said potions and grimaced at the taste. He decided to go back to his office, to at least finish a small percentage of the documents that he had to sign for approval or send back the ones that he rejected. It will be for his own good to finished them as soon as possible as it will be no doubt in his mind that Andromeda Tonks will send more of them if he decided not to start. He picked his fountain pen again, this time starting on the muggles' side of his family's business. _

_It will be long night…._

* * *

He ordered Wataru-san to leave him, he will be do his paperwork. He's starting to feel the cramp on his hand and he grudgingly accepted that he has to stop; change his clothes to his comfortable pyjamas, and sleep because it is already late and he has school for tomorrow. As soon as he entered his room, he was too sleepy and laid down to his bed and was already asleep before he knew it. The morning sunlight beams on his eyes and woke him up from his deep slumber. He had to squint his eyes to adjust from the light he then noticed it was already seven o'clock in the morning and he still has to shower, and he like his water hot in the morning. He quickly ate his breakfast, the butler informed and waited for an approval of the things that will renovated on the property grounds and manor by the servants, as such, he included his own request on the menu for the diner for that night. He picked up his bento lunch and was driven to the school in his car, in which he noticed is a much more comfortable car (for him that is) than that of the car Andy had all but forced him to be driven by.

The travel towards the school was quiet. His personal driver was observant enough that he does not like noise if he can avoid it. He woke up a little later than he was used to so that when they arrived at the campus, the students are already arriving by bike or just walking, some of the students mainly form his department by cars. At the moment that his car stopped, the driver opened the door of the car for him. He saw many of the General department students were craning his neck to see who was at the car and the murmurs started when he got off the car. Not that he's surprised by that, gossips in every school whether private or public were prevalent. By the end of the day, he was sure that he will cornered with questions he do not want to answer, he just has to make sure that he can escape.

He talked with Gonda-san, his driver to pick him up after his classes, and entered the building. He was not in a hurry so he walked at his own pace straight to his classroom and simply sat down, opened a book and stayed quiet. The majority of the girls in his class made their way towards him, they tried to talk with him, but as he resolved that he will avoid as much as girl-contact as much as possible, he ignored them in favour of his book. One even tried to take it but he glared at her for even trying, 'Don't these girls know manners? As if I'll befriend one if that was the personality and behaviour they will make me see.'

He don't have anything against the other gender, but he hates people that thought they are much better than someone else and tries to make them inferior, people that has a large superiority complex. They may have the talent, skills, and even money, but no guy will get close to a girl that has that kind of mind set. He isn't prejudiced on one gender – boys and girls, he despises those who have superiority complexes and bullies.

He glared at her for a few seconds until the girl cringed from his deadpanned stare and sat down to his assigned seat and he continued on avoiding the girls. 'They don't even have the courtesy to introduce first', they should have done that before they had to bombarded him and ask him questions that has no relevance whatsoever on the lessons.

The squad had disappointingly and some sullenly sat down when the bell rang for the first period. Their homeroom teacher had only checked the attendance and left them to whatever they were doing before he entered the room.

He had nothing to do so decided to try and memorize the faces to remember with their names of his class mates, especially the girls so he knew whom to avoid getting close to in the future. The one guy beside him, he noticed was reading a song chords. It was that cold personality that endeared to him that perhaps this was a friend he has to have. Quiet, unassuming, and cold. A young man that does not care for any thing except for those he hold dear.

He shrugged his shoulders, put his cheek on the palm of his hand to observe the class more. He supposed that it was still the beginning of the term that the classes wasn't hard yet. They have nothing hard to do for the first week. He was thankful for that the teachers haven't began assigning home works and project reports.

* * *

The bell rang, his first subject is Fine Arts. They had been instructed to take out their provided art supplies in the drawers, the Fine Arts teacher, Takeochi Mika-sensei as she ordered them to draw whatever comes to mind. He thought about his beloved Hedwig, the one familiar that he cannot even think about buying another owl to replace her, and walked towards the cabinets and drawers that held the supplies. He took several brushes, a set of colour paints, a pencil and a small white canvass.

He first drew the outline of her small body, then drew the more intricate details, after that he took out and prepared his white paint and stroke the brush in the drawing, and amber for her eyes. He took a great care on creating the image. Finished with his work, he clean the brushes that he used on the faucet at the corner where several different types and sizes of brushes were being dried. And left them at one of the available space to be ready for the next class that will be using them.

Noticing that Mika-sensei is in front of his work, he saw her eyed it critically and graded it. She nodded to him, approving of the painting, as he got back to his work place, and she walk and checked if the others' works and if they are also finished.

He welcomed his solitude by looking out the windows, before the bell rang again, it was as if his focus was on another place and on another time. He moved, and talked almost automatically for the next hours.

The highlight of the day that Music Department was waiting for, was the announcement of the selected students that will participate in the Concours, he doubt he'll be selected.

The carillon bell at the garden that he heard yesterday that rang, it does seem to be the sign for the start of the Musical Concours. This is only his second day, he hasn't even performed once yet, but he possess the Potter Luck so he has to be careful what he think at all. Like the one time on the Triwizard Tournament. His gut was telling him that he will be entered even if his logic side was protesting, if his name is Harry Potter, trouble follows him.

The intercom was turned on and the voice of the principal rang through the whole school campus.

"**Well…err…hello there minna-san. There are some things you must know regarding this year's musical concours will be held in the school. So I will now announce the participants of the concours. To begin with…From the Music Department in class 3-B…"**

"**Yunoki Azuma-kun." **

In the garden…

"You did it Yunoki! Congratulations!"

"Arigatou Hihara."

"Gambatte ne Yunoki!"

The girls squealed in delight and surrounded him in congratulations.

"**In the same class…Hihara kazuki-kun."**

"Eh? Me too?"

"You did it Hihara!" "You rascal!"

"Omedetou, Hihara."

"Thank you! Let's do our best together!"

"**To continue… from 2-A… Tsukimori Len-kun."**

In the room 2-A…

"I knew it." One of the girls said.

"Ah! Tsukimori..congratula…"

"You really are amazing!"

He stoically replied, "What's amazing? I was just chosen to participate in the councours."

"**And then, the same class… Potter-Black Harry-kun."**

In one of the trees he was perched on to avoid the annoying fangirls from finding him, he almost slipped in surprise and dread. 'I knew it! Now what?!'

The girls whispered and Tsukimori got a gleam in his eyes as he contemplated his classmated and a mystery competitor.

"**And then from 1-A… Shimizu Keiichi-kun."**

A sleeping boy was gently awoken by his surprised classmates.

"Hey Shimizu… you got chosen."

A sleepy boy murmured, "Chosen?"

"**1-B, Fuyuumi Shouku-san."**

A girl was shaking his shoulders in fright.

"Isn't it amazing that a first year got chosen?"

"That can't be… what should I do?"

"**And lastly, From the Regular Department, Class 2-B… Hino Kahoko-san."**

Kahoko choked a little in a surprise. "M-me!?"

"Kaho-chan?"

(*from the Episode 1 of La Corda d'Oro Primo Passo…)

* * *

He was a man (young man really) with a mission. He had to find the one responsible for his current predicament and he knew it was that damn little, noisy, and unpredictable fairy that he had seen. He stalked towards the classrooms at one, with a frown on his place, trying to find a little being was hard enough for a large campus, being eyed and the topic of a gossip didn't help matters for his irritation. He was at the end of his wits when he saw it. Talking to that redhead girl, he irritatedly opened the door, startling both of them.

"YOU!" he thunderously shouted. Good thing that the room was one of the music rooms sound-proofed as the subject of his growing irritation was in front of him. He pointed at him and said in a sarcastic voice, "Cancel it!"

"What?"

"I do not want to compete so cancel it!"

"D-d-demo… It will fun!"

"Ha-hai, me too…" the girl stuttered.

He glimpsed at her nervous and relieved face that she wasn't the only one that can see him. He saw her carrying a violin case and was understandably confused when he saw it as he remembered that she is a Regular Department student. He turned to face her with a frown and tight-lipped expression. He eyed her a bit, up and down and observing her reaction. "You will have to do." He turned to the little bug ('I mean fairy…') and was happy to see the gobsmacked face, opening and closing his little mouth, words that hasn't come out and had to bring him out of his shocked gaze when he address him again. This time, gently and persuading, and a little guilty. No matter what that little guy thought of himself, he's still cute and not shrieking like that pixies that that stupid Lockhart released on them on second year.

"Sorry… But I do not really like to join, fairy-san. This was my vacation of sorts and the stress it will bring me will no doubt take my time on my more important duties on the family business I head." He bowed conveying his plea. If he has to gravel on the floor just to get out of this situation he will do it. Pride be damned.

"B-b-but… Fine. Just play on the first round of the Concours."

"Arigatou, fairy-kun." He sighed in relief when that got to him. And in return he gave a gentle smile on the slumped form and dejection he can see on the little guy. But brightened again, 'what an eccentric fairy…'

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! Ahem… My name is Lili and I'm a fata."

"A fata?" he asked a little curious. He never heard that word before, not surprising as the creatures he was used to handling was the more dangerous kinds and cute (according to Hagrid- dragon as cute and cuddly he said.)

"Uh-huh. I'm a musical fairy…" he vigorously nodded at his new companion.

"A-ano… Excuse me…How about me?" she interrupted them with a nervous smile on her face, she had seen his expression when he entered the room and she was a little bit of irritated at being ignored at all.

"You still has to compete!" Lili, as he introduced, gleefully proclaimed. The girl face-faulted and yelled, "Nande?!"

"Because I said so. And you're the first person to see me so that was why I had chosen you, he's just an extra." He gestured his little staff in his person.

"Oi!"

"But why?!" she whined a bit not realizing because she was desperate to back out of it.

"Because it will be fun! Oh the beautiful music that you can all play!"

"Will you please get out? I booked this room in advance for my practice." A cold voice stopped them from talking again. They turned to see a boy outside arms folded and giving them a haughty and cold look. Especially as the boy's eyes calculatingly observed them.

"Of course, Tsukimori-san." He sidestepped to let him enter for him to have a space for him to walk out of the room. "See you." He narrowed his pointedly on Lili, subtlety reminding him of his promise. And he walked out and heard a scuffle as the girl quickly followed him as he heard the door closed and the click of the lock.

"A-ano… Who are you?..." she backtracked as she realized that she sounded rude. "G-gome…"

"Potter-Black Harry, Class 2-A. As you can see, Music Department." He gestured on his white uniform compared to her black.

"I'm Hino Kahoko, Class 2-B."

"Hm… Good Luck on the concours, Hino-san." He lead her towards the room and opened the door for him as a raised gentleman that he was. He nodded to her before going back to his classroom, as he was walking, the last he heard before the door was closed was, "Kyaa! Kaho-chan, who's that?"

* * *

He was greeted with enthusiasm by the girls as they tried to get close to them and he quickly walked towards a group of male classmates of his. He was thankful that they hadn't asked them, but they obviously knew if the sympathetic looks and pats on his shoulder was anything but they congratulated him nonetheless.

It was the subject after lunch that had got him excited and nervous. The teacher combined the lecture and practicals for this day so that all the students can perform. He decided to play the piano yesterday as his violin was being customized for him. The one that he had for his lessons was only borrowed from the Potter vaults, it' s purpose was to be of use for the heirs of the family beginning to learn, as such, it has to be placed back on his family vaults.

He had Andromeda commissioned a customized one for him when he was informed that he would be joining that department, but he learned that she already did as soon as she enrolled him. ('That crafty old hag…').

When it was finally his turn, he walked towards the Grand Piano in the room. He had thought what to play when he just to get on with it and as soon as he placed his fingers on the keys, his fingers automatically moved in reflex to start. He had chosen his favourite – Chopin's Trois Valses Op. 64 No. 1. It was shorter than most because the rhythm and melody was fast pace and he liked it. He had dexterous fingers as his time as a Seeker, his reflexes on that part of his body was the most practiced and great reflexes granted him the ability to play compositions that have much faster melody.

He had his eyes opened but his focus was on the keys while he was playing but was startled when he heard polite applause for him. His cheeks were stained with faint blush. He had never played a performance for people before as it was only him and his piano tutor when the lessons were in session. He stood abruptly and nodded to Hiroto-sensei as he called the next students. He quietly listened to others' play as well. He was only quite glad that he at least performed well so that the other students who had doubted him will lay at ease.

The routine continued until the last student finished.

"Okay. You are all passable at this moment. Some improvement must be done before the exams, all the slight pauses, wrong keys, and wrong techniques. Some stood out and others need some time to practice more. I have here a composition that you all have to perform next week. For different instruments. That would be an equivalent to the first Music Practical Exam. Dismissed." He said as he passed the sheet to the appropriate students based on the instruments that they used today.

As he already knew English (obviously as he is a British), and he was already on the verge of being passable at French (Fleur's influence no doubt…), the teacher left him to his own devices. The time after that passed by quickly and there was some relief when the last bell rang, he was almost out of the room when the teacher called him, it was Mizuki-sensei if he remembered right.

"Hai sensei?"

"The principal asked me to lead you to his office. I think it was about the concours, Potter-san." He nodded his head wondering about what the principal had to talk to him then it hit him that perhaps he being taken out but a part of him, at the back of his mind was doubting if he can even escape. He tried, but he always end up at the bad side of every situation he was into.

Mizuki-sensei knocked on a door, and opened it when he heard a stern voice saying 'Enter.' "Potter-san is here, Principal. I will leave you to it."

"Arigatou, Mizuki-sensei."

He stood in front of the desk as the man was curiously and kindly eyed him.

"You are not in trouble, don't worry, Potter-san. Someone had informed me of your to wish of declining to participate on the concours. It was a special event wherein several students were chosen to compete. May I ask why?"

With a jolt, he realized who was that 'someone' is. He gave and incredulous expression on his face and deemed that he had to answer honestly. The consequences if not will be that he will be forced to stay in the competetition.

"I had to, Principal-sensei. I just got my inheritance early and I resumed my position as the Head of two noble families, including several business and responsibilities that taking another role will probably stressed me."

"Hmm…" he discern that the boy was genuine and truthful but he had to compromise as the participants was already chosen and it will be a problem if the boy was suddenly not participating. "You will at least have to give a performance, Potter-kun. The participants such as you and the judges had already been informed on who was chosen." The relief on his was obvious and he has to chuckle. This was the first time that someone had requested to back out. Not that it was his fault. It was his little friend's decision to include the boy...no… young man in front him.

Harry was dismissed and had him sighing in relief.

"Arigatou, Principal-sensei."

"Yes I will inform Hiroto-sensei of your decision. Good bye Potter-san."

* * *

"So that was the boy." Asked a curious man. He was wearing a white robe, pony-tailed hair and a growing beard, a lazy expression on his face.

"Hai, Kanazawa-kun. Mysterious that one. You heard him, what do you think of him?"

"I had him on music. Quiet, and socially awkward. Like Tsukimori-kun. He also played well. There was one thing that had me laughing though." He said with an amused chuckle leaving his lips and a mirth on his eyes.

"What?"

"He hates the girls on his class. When asked by one of the boys he said that he had unfortunate experience with fan girls. I'm not surprised with his looks and personality."

He was rewarded with a gentle smile. "I'll leave him to you then Kanazawa-kun."

"Hai… ('mendokusai' he mumbled)"

He arrived at his home and directly walk over his office. 'It breed!' he internally shouted and cried in dismay in his mind when he noticed that the number of paper works he had to do double in quantity.

He didn't took his time sitting on his comfortable office chair. He motioned Wataru-san to take aside some of the documents that he read on more details to be perused later. His routine was interrupted when he saw an owl outside the window. He gestured his butler to wait for a while before he took the missive from the owl, poor bird, he looked exhausted. He checked them for spells, he was paranoid like that. Thankfully the only one he found was a spell protecting it from being taken.

"Wataru-san, get this poor owl on the tower." As a response to his order, the butler called on of the maids to do it.

He opened the letter and saw it was from his friends. He was wondering why it had taken them this long to notice, Hermione knew, bless that girl.

_Dear mate,_

_Harry mate! Why didn't you told us! We would have come with you. We thought that the plan was cancelled when you didn't say anything or mention about it. I heard from Mione that you got back to muggle school, 'you're nuts mate'. We just finished Hogwarts man. The monthly Weasley gathering came by and we were confused when you didn't come. Mom was distraught and all, had thought you're in trouble again. That was when Mione said you're in that place (don't worry we didn't say where). Goodluck mate, write often or mom will nag us to fetch you there!_

_Ron_

* * *

_To Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Family of Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Family of Black_

_Hey Harry, sorry for the formal introduction. My gran told me that she heard from Mrs. Tonks that you decided to go on with the plan. No wonder I couldn't contact you. You better open the access on the Floo Network Harry. My gran will probably contact you as soon as you received this letter._

_How are you, Harry? As you know, I'm apprenticed to Professor Sprout. She said that I was ready on the more advance plants, can you believe it?! I was really really happy that I got to handle those precious plants ('only Neville will say a man-eating plant a precious one' he sweatdropped). By the way, write soon. Good luck, you need it._

_Lord Neville Frank Longbottom_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Family of Longbottom_

* * *

He smiled when he read it. Thankful that she had hidden it from the others before revealing it when he was long gone. No doubt the parting will be a chore in itself, as if he can't travel by floo anytime at all. He will have to reply soon but first he had to finish this paper works.

He looked at the mounds and towers of folders on the office and grimaced. 'Urgh.'

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I hadn't updated recently. The new school year had started and I had just finished the first and let me tell you, the professors already assigned several home works and project reports. I will probably update my stories every other week, and if I was lucky enough, 2 chapters per each. This is a bit longer than my other chapters (just a bit…). If I have more time, the next chapters will be much longer than this one.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please R&R!


End file.
